Solve the equation. $\dfrac{c}{8} = 9$ $c =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $8$ : $ \dfrac{c}{8} {\cdot 8} = 9 {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{c}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8} = 72$ $c = 72$